hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite (Αφροδίτη in Ancient Greek) is the Greek/Olympian goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. Her Roman counterpart is Venus. She is the eldest of the Olympians, being the daughter of Ouranos. She is played by the lovely and voluptuous Kat Dennings. Biography After Kronos dismembered Ouranos, he threw his father's remains into the sea, and from the foam Aphrodite was born. The sea in which she was born is said to be near Paphos, a city at the island of Cyprus in the Mediterranean sea. She lived a neutral existence during Kronos' reign. She may or may not have participated in the First Olympian War. She later joined the Olympians after Zeus assumed power and quickly became the source of conflict among the gods. Although he was tempted to take her as his wife, Zeus eventually married her to Hephaestus, to destroy the conflict she had created between the other gods. Unhappy with the marriage, Aphrodite had an affair with the handsome and passionate Ares even after her husband humiliated her by publicly exposing her relationship. She would also have romances with both mortals and other gods over the centuries. Appearance Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, and appears to others as their personal perception of physical attraction, and Aphrodite tries to match their view as beautiful. This is why her true appearance is unknown. Currently, Aphrodite wears tightly fitting tank tops and dresses that show off tons of cleavage. Aphrodite will take very good care of how she looks to others and is able to see the tiniest flaw in her appearance. Aphrodite's appearance also changes to appeal to each person who gazes upon her. Before she was presented to the other gods at Olympus, the Horai dressed her in a beautiful white gossamer dress, placed a delicate golden crown on her head, hung gold earrings in her ears, and draped a gold necklace at the base of her throat. She was so beautiful that she immediately excited desire and admiration in all the gods, and envy and resentment in all the goddesses of her beauty. Aphrodite's eyes glow pink when she is infuriated. Powers *'Immortality': As a Goddess, Aphrodite can live forever, and keep up the physical appearance of a sexy, voluptuous woman that looks like she's in her mid-twenties or thirties. *'Superhuman Strength': Aphrodite possesses remarkable strength, being capable of punching, manhandling, and throwing fully grown men around with no effort. *'Superhuman Senses': Aphrodite has enhanced senses. As her sense of taste is enhanced, she can tell if someone's a good kisser, and her sense of touch enables her to figure out if someone is great in bed. *'Healing Factor': If injured in any way, Aphrodite can heal within seconds. When she heals, she doesn't even have a scar. *'Teleportation': Aphrodite can teleport from place to place without tiring,much as when she teleported from Mount Olympus to Earth. *'Dream Walking': Aphrodite can enter a person's dream and even manipulate it for her own amusement. *'Seduction': As she is the Goddess of Love and Sexuality, Aphrodite can seduce pretty much anyone with a mere look, though getting touched by her makes the effect even better. Aphrodite can also seduce women with this ability, even if they're straight. *'Hypnosis': Although that power is used only by vampires & sirens, Aphrodite can use this ability too. *'Matchmaking': Aphrodite can sense if two people are romantically right for one another. Category:Females Category:Old Gods Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Goddesses